


In Shallow Waters || Jeongmi

by rosesforMina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesforMina/pseuds/rosesforMina
Summary: Mina left and Jeongyeon dreaded so, so much, everything, she was afraid, sometimes it was getting hard for her to breathe, she felt so wimpish, she was just a teenager, she felt more than she could have handled.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	In Shallow Waters || Jeongmi

**Author's Note:**

> I swear not angst! 
> 
> -sorry for any grammatically wrong sentences/phrases  
> -first fanfic  
> -also posted on aff and wattpad (if you have reading preferences)  
> -wattpad has pics :>  
> -amateur writing up ahead  
> -i don't know what I'm doing. Lmao  
> -do tell me your thoughts. I'm eager to know them  
> -critiques are also fine  
> -inspired by Twilight: Eclipse
> 
> #HappyJeongmiDay
> 
> BE FED JEONGMI NATION

5:15 am

Sitting on her burgundy jacket as the sun rises, it's rays starting to cover her figure, in her plain white shirt and her black shorts, feet with her admiral blue slippers. The wind creeps up to her skin and brushes through her blonde hair. _Cold_

Jeongyeon often goes by the seashore just to get away, even for a couple of minutes, from the weight of everything, it's something that keeps her sane. All those requirements from school, her parents got into a fight last night, she couldn't sleep from all their shouting, and they still haven't reached a proper agreement, oh how she wished they would reconcile as soon as possible, and her sisters can't seem to find any time to spend with her anymore, Seoyeon got married and Seungyeon has a lot of schedules that needs her presence. 

Jeongyeon couldn't collect her thoughts anymore. 

So she finds herself here, staring off the horizon, focuses her hearing on the waves splashing on the sand and a few birds chirping that landed on the shore just a few meters away, her thoughts remained blank until one certain girl pops up on her mind

Myoui Mina

Ahh. That girl is definitely something, she thought. The way she walks like a penguin, it's adorable. Her eyes are so pure and know no malice, Jeongyeon can just stare at them for hours if she'd let her. The moles on her face were like constellations, Jeongyeon wondered if God put them there so people would be able to look at the stars even in day time.

And that smile of hers, with the sight of that would invigorate Jeongyeon's whole body, hyping it up, waking every cell and her heart would do back flips over and over again. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of saltiness from the ocean, and she lets it all out with a big huff. But before she can open her eyes, something touches the tip of her nose.

A _finger_.

She traces her eyes from the hand on her nose all the way to the head to know who pulled her out of her reverie.

"Your breathe smells like rotten eggs" A soft voice blurts out in a sarcastic tone

 _"Why._ Good Morning to you too, Mina-ssi"

Mina lets out a giggle before backing away a few steps from Jeongyeon

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Mina asks, tilting her head a bit to the side.

As if in a rom-com, everything just stops, as Jeongyeon is taking in the sight, with the light emitted from the sun behind Mina's figure, she's wearing a cobalt crop top sweater with a pengu patching on it's upper left chest, black jogging pants and all white shoes, her black below the shoulder hair tied that just drops from her neck down, bangs swept to the side, lips sporting a pinkish hue. 

Mina Myoui looks drop dead gorgeous.

_Am I in heaven?_

"Would you believe me if I said I'm on duty looking out for sea dwellers that might come walk on land and try to take over the whole world?" Jeongyeon responds, a grin plastered on her face. It elicits a wide smile from her company. And Jeongyeon thinks about what deed did she do in her life to be graced by Mina's killer-but-can-also-heal-all-wounds heck of a smile so early in the morning.

"Well, a guardian needs her strength, does she not? Why don't thy come join me to my humble adobe for a notably hearty and satisfying morning meal?" Mina offers, made her spine straight and chin slightly lifted, her hands elegantly holding each other placed near the lower part of her ribcage.

"And leave the coast unguarded and vulnerable of an enemy attack?" Jeongyeon gets on her feet. She slightly bends her right leg and puts it behind the other. Right hand rested just below her shoulder, left arm behind her back as she moves her torso forward a bit, head facing downwards "For you milady, I'd gladly"

Jeongyeon straightens her body with no expression whatsoever and stares at Mina who executes the same impassive look as her, they remain like that for a good few seconds before they both throw into a fit of laughter

As their chuckles dies down, Jeongyeon reaches for her jacket and dusts it off from the granules of sand stuck to it. And hangs it on her left fore arm.

"Shall we get going then, princess?" Jeongyeon offers her right arm to the other girl.

Mina tangles her left arm into Jeongyeon's "We shall" 

Then they both head off to Mina's house with smiles on their faces.

[•••]

Mina lives alone. Her parents are back at Japan, busy with work. They sent her to Korea to make their daughter independent and for a new setting, bought her the house she currently lives in. So Mina did, with her parents only taking care of her financial needs, giving her allowance and paying her tuition fees. She learned to live by herself, doing laundry, cooking, cleaning with the help of her friends and especially Jeongyeon.

Mina opened the front door, she removed her shoes, placed them on the shoe rack, and slipped her feet into her penguin designed loafer and strode her way to the kitchen.

Jeongyeon followed behind her, situated her slippers neatly beside Mina's footwear earlier and put on her own personal loafer.

This place never cease to amaze Jeongyeon, it's wide, it's aesthetic. 

With its spring green tinted walls, a dark brown lining at the bottom and two hazelnut sliding windows with white curtains. In the middle was one burlywood brown long sofa, situated at the right end of it was a Bird of Paradise plant, it looks healthy, it's leaves a shimmering dark green (Mina clearly takes care of it well). Facing the sofa is a Sony 60 inch flat screen beside the wall placed on a wooden cabinet, filled with different types of books, penguin plushies, trophies from dance competitions along with medals, and in the central of it was a Nintendo Switch with pictures framed on both sides, one was Mina with her parents on a vacation trip in Switzerland and the other was on Mina's birthday party, Jeongyeon was piggybacking the birthday girl, Nayeon was holding the cake while her other hand was holding a trumpet, Jihyo was the one who took the shot, her face on the left side of the picture. 

On the far left side was a staircase leading to the rooftop, beside it was a snake plant, and just next to the staircase was a door which led to Mina's bedroom. Not far from it was another door, that was the bathroom.

To the right was a doorway that led to the kitchen, an island in the middle, half was a built in stove, half was a gleaming granite counter top, and above it was a hanging pendant light emitting a warm yellow glow, a two door fridge situated beside the sink, cutleries and pinchers were hanging on the wall, cabinets below were filled with plates, bowls and different utensils, hanging wooden cabinets loaded with ingredients and edibles.

This isn't the first time the blonde came over to the house, she's all too familiar with the ins and outs of the building, it's like her second home. 

She goes here to spend most of her time for various reasons (cough* mostly, admiring the brunette. cough*). She comes here to study too, when Mina asked why, she reasons out "because the ambience of the house helps me focus". Heck, sometimes she even sleeps here "the bed is far too comfortable than mine" and waking up to the breathtaking scenery makes me want to commit to forever living.

Mina never complained though, she likes the company, it makes everything more cozy and bearable, though she could have Jeongyeon sleep on the couch, but having to wake up in a warm bed predominates everything else. At first it was really hard for the younger woman, living in this big space alone, it feels so empty, she didn't even know how to wash her own clothes, she used to have maids tend to her every need back at Japan. 

But everything changed when Jeongyeon came with her clean-freak trait, she helped the brunette out of the good of her own heart (definitely not because of the interest she had developed for her. yep, definitely not because of that). 

[•••]

6:11 am

Mina was frying bacon and eggs while Jeongyeon prepared two cups of coffee. It felt so natural. The way they moved through the room, getting to places without getting in the way of the other.

"You had an early jog today" Jeongyeon stated while mixing Mina's coffee first so it'll be warm and perfect to sip once everything was prepared. She knew how the latter liked her coffee, how many tablespoons of sugar, how much milk to add, and how bitter it needs to be. Mina always had a smile on her face whenever she took a sipped from her cup.

"I woke up by 4, and I couldn't really get back to sleep so I decided to start the day early"

7:53 am

They finished breakfast and were currently in the living room

"And that," Jeongyeon stated, while putting the last piece lego on the first batch "is why I don't like those winged beasts"

Mina laid to her side on the sofa from laughing "So you're telling me that those turkeys chased you around for minutes while you're mother chitchatted with your Auntie over who'd be more likely to be crowned as Ms Universe?!"

"And she didn't even notice! I was shouting for help but no one came."

"You shouldn't have screamed at the first place"

"I died at the _final level_ , Myoui. You of all people should know how frustrating that is" Jeongyeon stood up from the floor and made her way to the sofa, she slumped herself beside Mina "And besides, how was a 10 year old me supposed to know that doing so would make them angry" She covered her face with both her arms " _Ugghh_ , my mom would always bring it up whenever we had a family gathering"

"She's just reminding them of one of your best moments in life" Mina straightened her body, playfully smacked the older woman on her forearm before getting up on her feet "My turn" she said and headed to where the set of legos were sprawled on the floor, she opened the plastic bag that had a "2" on it and scattered the pieces in front of her and started working.

Jeongyeon stared at the brunette. She assumed that Mina at circumstances that needed concentration like studying is stoic, focused, occupied- would be the same as Mina putting together the blocks of legos together. 

That hadn't been the case at all. Mina doing the things she likes was frolicsome, slick and blissful. Just like when she dances or played video games, she always looked delighted.

"You're smiling like a pervert, you're probably attacking me in that malignant head of yours"

Jeongyeon scoffed "Bold of you to assume that. You think that highly of yourself, huh. You really need to distance yourself from that bunny toothed narcissist, Mina" 

[•••]

Jeongyeon's friends took Mina in easily. 

Nayeon with her beauty and fashion tips along with "I looked pretty when wearing this, that, those", it's not that Mina's not beautiful, oh god no, Mina is the embodiment of beauty, the balance of proportions and elegance would make other people remind their selves of how much of a potato they are, even with just light make up and simple clothes. 

It's just that she's been using the same set of makeup for a week, and it just bothers the older woman because there are tons of shades of color that would definitely go nicely with her figure. _Tons I tell ya._

After a week of Nayeon's advices, Mina went to school with her facial skin evenly covered with concealer and foundation along with a bit of bronze, a faint blush, and slight highlighter, she had rouge eye shadows, applied mascara and eyeliners, her lips were a strawberry hue. 

Not even her friends could believe her refashion, how captivating she looked, they were completely stunned at first glance and Jeongyeon fell even deeper into her intense emotional state of attraction for Mina.

All the boys and girls were head over heels for Myoui Mina, everyone would ask for the girl's number from either Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo or Jihyo. Her locker would always be filled with love letters and people would always ask for dates. There wasn't a day that would pass that no one would confess their love for her, but most of them just wants to get in between her legs, she rejected them all though.

She was overwhelmed by the attention, even feels sorry for her friends to be burdened with people bombarding them with questions like "what's her type?" "what's her favorite flower?" "does she like chocolate?". Nayeon and Jihyo would let them down easily saying Mina wasn't into dating but Jeongyeon would say "beat it, asswipe" "fuck off" or even a "you think you deserve her?"

Mina felt bad for those dissed by Jeongyeon but a part of her felt giddy at the behaviour of the blonde.

It was kinda nice at first, people weren't really that aggressive and pushy, just mild. But as time goes by, most people were getting obsessed with her. (The power that she holds. emayrayt?)

So she did the most logical thing to do, she went back to her usual routine, applying foundation, lining her upper lash line with a kohl pencil and just sheer nude lip color. The enthrallment eventually died down, but there were still a couple of admirers here and there. 

[•••]

11:37 am

"Why, _would you look at that_. What a surprise. 3rd place. You're improving Ms. Yoo, unlike the last time we played, you were always last place. I'm completely flabbergasted, stunned to the boned, very astonished" Mina put on a smug look while side eyeing the blonde

"You talk too much, Ms Myoui. Just watch as I take that 1st place from you"

" _Please_. I know every shortcut and every trick of this game. You won't stand a chance. 3rd place is the highest you'll ever place"

They were currently playing on Mina's Nintendo Switch, they were both seated at the sofa, Mina laid back, enjoying Jeongyeon struggling throughout the game, the latter was leaning forward, eyes focused, determined to prove the younger girl wrong

Well, _she couldn't_. Mina's just too good.

After 6 rounds of Mario Cart, Jeongyeon got a consecutive 4th place four times and 3rd place the last two rounds.

Mina was just there, staring at her, an 'I told you so' look plastered on her face, shaming Jeongyeon to the core, not uttering a single word, her expression says it all.

"Shut up. The sun was in my eyes, I was hungry, I got distracted by your dog chasing his tail, doing tricks, and making us both pizzas"

"Ok" Mina held her other hand up to Jeongyeon, putting up 4 fingers, her thumb closed, she used her other hand to point at each finger to punctuate what she's saying "One, I didn't even say anything. Two, I don't own a dog. Three, you're delusional. Four, I'm craving for pizza now."

"Well, you should adopt one so I can make him as an excuse. Anyways, Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

Mina sighed "That's just cruel, Yoo" She took out her phone, dialed for delivery and gave Jeongyeon a questioning look before pressing the call button

"You know what I like"

"Hawaiian it is then"

Mina knows and Jeongyeon feels so grateful to have her around.

[•••]

Momo would talk to her about her dance experiences and recommends the best places to eat that she and Jeongyeon went to, since they were the big eaters of the group.

Jeongyeon once talked about Momo drooling over the waitress on one of their signature food outing, Dahyun was it? Well she walked over to their table and asked for their orders, after Jeongyeon said hers, she looked over at Momo with love-struck eyes staring at the paled skin girl, her marmalade colored hair tied up neatly in a pony tail, sporting a black and white maid outfit and a name tag positioned on the upper left side of her chest, white knee socks and Mary Jane shoes, Dahyun tapped Momo lightly at her shoulder 

"Ms.? What can I get for you?" 

Momo was taken out of her bewildered state . "Oh u-uhm, y-you" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I-I meant I'll t-take what she's having!" 

And with that Dahyun left the two. Jeongyeon looked at Momo with the smuggest expression plastered on her face. "That was charming". There was a pink hue on Momo's face, clearly embarrassed, and angry at her best friend but also disappointed at herself

"I swear to god Jeongyeon if you don't shut up, I'll raid your house and break your legos!"She slammed her hand on top of the table

"You wouldn't _dare,_ Hirai" Pointing a finger at the dancing machine

"Oh I would, Yoo. _Try me_ " Her voice was sinister and challenging

"You can't even lay a finger on them, they're set in carefully locked up in safe, surrounded with security cameras and traps that'll trigger at any trespassers that would even try to get into close proximity" Jeongyeon put forth a smug expression, crossing her arms on her chest. Confident. (Lmao. They're just displayed in a glass figurine in their living room tho.) 

"Hah! That's not a problem at all, Yoo" Momo retorted "I've broke one of Nayeon's expensive lipstick and until this very day, she doesn't even know that I, the great Hirai, was the culprit behind the incident"

"You did _what_?! That self-centered maniac broke my bike, she thought I did it!"

"Well. That's unfortunate of you" Momo sticked out her tongue to the older woman

In the middle of their bickering, their food had arrived cutting of their back and forth firing of words.

After they finished eating Momo reached and took a napkin from the holder, Dahyun came and placed their receipt on their table "8,750 won please" opened up her palm to them out so they can place their bills. Momo searched her pockets with her free hand, and accidentally placed the napkin on the waitress' palm, Dahyun stared at Momo in confusion only then did the latter realize what she had done "Oh _shit_. S-sorry... that's not it"

As they were heading out of the establishment, Jeongyeon had a couple of tears roll down her cheeks, doing her attractive but also kinda weird mouth-opened-laughter, her hand holding her stomach while the other was holding on Momo's shoulder for support. Whilst the younger girl's ears were reddish, both hands covering her face, squealing her lungs out, and mumbling a "I'll never come back here again" 

[•••]

2:46 pm

Jeongyeon was laying her head on Mina's lap, the younger girl's feet laid on top on the table, along with empty boxes of pizza. 

"You know, I always wanted to watch Leis mesirables-"

" _Les meserables_ "

"Nerd. Anyways, there are a lot of good feedback about the singing, oppression, liberation and redemption of it. I don't know, I wanna watch it"

"Then go watch it"

"I don't have time"

"What do you mean you don't have time? You mostly just hang around"

"True. I am busy hanging around. Hanging around you" the blonde shoots finger guns to the brunette

"That was _horrible_ " Mina dead-panned

"Really? I thought it was good!"

"It was two out of ten"

"Wow. That low?"

"Wait, no. Maybe a 1.25?"

"Myoui! I am _hurt_ " Jeongyeon clutches the fabric in the middle of her chest "I think I preferred you when you were cold and indifferent. All this uppityness is getting on my nerves" 

"Pfft. You love it, really"

"Well, maybe. But the point is I'm highly provoked to kick you out of this building"

"Uhm. You might've forgotten but this is my house? Old age getting to you, already?"

[•••]

And Jihyo would always help her out with any subjects that she had trouble in and Mina would do the same. According to Jeongyeon, they were the smarty pants.

There was a time where Nayeon, Momo and Jeongyeon were failing their general chemistry because they were fighting over who was better for Bella Swan during class, well Momo was only watching the two angrily scribbling on their notebooks, adding her own thoughts. 

They all watched the whole series during the weekends. Mina and Jihyo couldn't care less about it though, they were more interested in action themed movies.

Jeongyeon started it all with "Edward is a manipulative ass jerk, Jacob should be the one with Bella, he makes her feel warm, physically and emotionally" just as the teacher came into the room. Nayeon was about to retort back to the said statement when Ms Sunmi spat out a "settle down class". Nayeon wouldn't let this pass so she took out her notebook.

"Edward is perfect for Bella. She always puts her first before anything else, even his own HAPPINESS" Nayeon first wrote out and slid it to Jeongyeon

"He's just a cold blooded leech! >:|" 

"The only human he sucked on was Bella and he just did so because he held on the possibility of bringing her back to life!"

"She wouldn't have died in the first place if she didn't make out with him!" 

"For god's sake, they loved each other!"

"Edward's dangerous"

"So you're saying Jacob isn't?

"At least she lets Bella do her impulses" 

While Jeongyeon was writing, Momo scribbled at the side of the notebook, since she sat just beside Jeongyeon, "Fiddle dee, fiddle doo" "Jacob's tits are nice" and a "Sexy, smexy, hot-ass Rosalie" 

In the end, they all agreed that Bella's a stupid ass motherfucker that should've listened to her dad to stay away from the Cullens in the first place

So here they are, gathered in Mina's living room for a group study, in a Friday evening. 

Nayeon, Jihyo and Momo were seated on the sofa. Jihyo's trying to teach them both with a book in hand, for the first half they actually listened to her but Nayeon can't seem to contain the urge to look at herself for even just a goddamn second more, took out her phone and even shot a selfie or two, now admiring her facial features and Momo on the side seemed to be dozing off

Mina and Jeongyeon were seated on the floor, notebooks on the transparent table, Jeongyeon looks like she's listening to Mina lecturing her but really, there's nothing going into her head. Her focus isn't on the discussion but the one discussing. And when the younger girl would ask a question, the blonde would just mumble out mixed words that the brunette can't seem to understand. 

"Wait! I brought refreshments!" Nayeon suddenly announced to the whole group and went out the door and took out something from the trunk of her Maserati Quattroporte. 

"She wouldn't, _would she_?" Jihyo said and looked at Mina, her warning alarms in her head triggering one by one. 

"Oh. She _would_ " Momo beside her grinned and let out an amused chuckle, all signs of drowsiness leaving her body, now fully awake and giddy.

"No. It _can't_ be" Mina looked at the front door hoping it's not what she thinks it is.

Jeongyeon jumped on her feet from her seat _"Hell yeah!"_

Nayeon smashed the door open, carrying a case of beer "LET'S GET IT ON" 

"WOOOOH!" Momo and Jeongyeon both shouted euphorically in unison.

Jihyo let out a sigh "Fucking kids. All of you are gonna be the death of me one day"

"We're older though" Nayeon responded

"Shut up, you oldie and hand me a bottle"

Jihyo was always exposed to alcohol because of the older 3, birthday parties and such, so they know exactly what the outcome will be when Jihyo gets about 3 bottles into her system.

Mina arranged their study materials and sets it aside knowing it's gonna get messy.

"She'll probably be a heap of a crying mess when she gets drunk" Momo declared pointing at Mina

"Five bucks says she'll be an aggressive and aphrodisiac blend" Nayeon joined in

"You're on" 

This was the first time that they'll have a drink with the penguin like girl. 

Mina went to the kitchen, took out varieties of snacks from the cabinets until her hands were full, Jeongyeon walked in and helped the brunette, taking some of the items that were occupying the hands of the younger girl "Hey, are you okay with this? Drinking beer I mean, you usually don't-"

"It's fine, Jeongyeon. I've tasted wine before so don't be such a worrywart, okay?" She reassured and gave her a light tap on the shoulder and headed to the living room and left Jeongyeon behind, still feeling anxious about this.

And well, it did get messy into their 3-5 bottles, there's pieces of food everywhere, the sofa smelled like beer because Momo tripped from one of the leg of the table and dribbled some of the beverage in her hand, "Fucking clutz" Nayeon mocked. 

And _jesus christ_. It's always the quiet ones. Who knew drunk Mina would throw a chair out the window, breaking the glass into fragments, picked a fight with one of her penguin plushy about who's the better one "You're more adorable but can you do ballet?!" then she danced around showing of her skills to the stuffed animal.

And then there's Jihyo with a bottle hand sanitizer from her bag that she always brought with her, spraying it everywhere like a fucking Pope " _Let your souls be cleansed_ ". After emptying the container and throwing it away to wherever it is now, she then proceeded to connect her phone to the speakers, played some tunes and vivaciously danced to it. As if on cue, everyone instinctively swayed along to the music drunk, tipsy, senseless.

Jihyo is now currently trying to sing along to a French song playing on T.V. Mina is sitting with her leg on top of the other on Jeongyeon's lap, the latter frozen in place and can't think clearly, not knowing what to do. She was still sober. And so was Nayeon, she needed to drive after all.

"You owe me five bucks, sis" Nayeon said to the gassed Momo eating on a wrapper after finishing every edible snack found in the household.

1:02 am

The blonde helped the eldest lay Momo and Jihyo in the back seat of the Maserati, they were conscious but Nayeon and Jeongyeon still had a hard time dragging the two outside, they weren't exactly what you call light. 

After the three were all settled down, "Are you sure you can handle them?" Jeongyeon asked through the passenger's window

"I'll be fine, besides, your hands are full with tidying up the house and looking after that lunatic of a girlfriend of yours" 

"She's not my girlfriend, Im" Jeongyeon hissed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say sweetie"

Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo always knew Mina and Jeongyeon liked each other as more than friends, it shows in the way Jeongyeon takes care of Mina, the blonde always puts her first before anything else, she's her top priority.

And the way Mina looks at Jeongyeon so fondly whenever the latter tells stories or jokes, does whatever stupid thing that pops up in her head, or simply just doing nothing at all.

"Lesh do thish again!" Jihyo suggested out loud and to Momo's displeasure who was just starting to doze off "Quiet down, Thomas! Holy Crap, some of us are trying to sleep here"

Nayeon and Jeongyeon giggled at the same time at their friend's dispute.

"Well then" the taller woman backed away from the vehicle "Take care, Nayeon"

"Goodnight, Jeongyeon" Then the bunny toothed girl started to drive to her friend's houses to drop them off and head to her own home to get some rest.

Jeongyeon went inside the house, looking at the mess they've made, everything's displaced, there are crumbs scattered on the floor, scraps are all over the place, bottles here and there. She had a lot to do before she had to go home but firstly

" _Jeongiee_ ~" Mina was sitting at the bottommost part of the stairway

Jeongyeon went to the younger girl, crouching to her level "Hey there, let's get you to bed, alright?". She lifted Mina up, one arm under her legs and the other arm supporting her back like a groom carrying his bride. Jeongyeon blushed at the thought.

The brunette giggled and wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck "Havve I ever told you how-" hiccup "beautifuul you are?"

Mina was blunt. It was cute. Jeongyeon didn't mind it at all.

"No, I don't think you have actually"

"Then how about how stoopid you look while" hiccup "laughing?"

 _Okay_. Jeongyeon minded it a little.

Jeongyeon started to walk towards Mina's bedroom, good thing the door's open, Mina must've fetched something inside earlier and forgot to close it.

The room was wide, it had a Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night tapestry placed on the wall above the headboard of a queen sized bed with only one white pillow, several penguin plushies (why am I not surprised) and also a neatly spread blue blanket, there was a small table on the bedside, on top of it was a charger, a book, and a lamp. 

It also had hardwood flooring, a broad walk in closet, workplace between two modern bookshelves occupied with books, potted small cacti, pebbles and a bit of water in glass jars, miniature glass figurines of a ballerina, and more books and is that a Damien Channel-Backed reading chair in the corner?

It was _homey_ , Jeongyeon concluded and she admired it already at first glance.

Jeongyeon settled Mina down on the sheets gracefully with such reverence but somehow the knee she used to support both their center of gravity slipped which kind of ended in them in a half spoon position, with Mina being the big spoon and Jeongyeon the smaller spoon. 

It was comfortable, _too comfortable_ if you'd ask.

Jeongyeon's nose was invaded with the younger girl's scent, that vanilla fragrance she always adored, that soft, musky, creamy, and comforting aroma, it had a mix of alcohol but the older girl didn't care. The blonde felt cozy, pleasant, warm, and she was sure Mina did too because the latter looked so peaceful in her sleep. 

She pulled the brunette closer and she didn't even know that it was possible but she felt even warmer. It was the first time they slept together or slept with another person beside them rather. It was new but she instantly loved the feeling and she was positive that this won't be the last. 

_Cleaning can wait,_ Jeongyeon thought.

[•••]

5:07 pm

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow" Mina declared, tone stern and uncomic

Jeongyeon froze, a shocked expression displayed on her face, clearly taken aback from the statement "Are you kidding me? _Not funny_ , Myoui"

"My parents want me to study acting in a prestigious school out of the country" Mina clarified

"You don't even like acting!" Jeongyeon threw her hands up to emphasize what she was saying "You denied all those main roles or even the supporting roles given to you when we were in high school!" Jeongyeon stated, infuriated by the idea that Mina's parents are pressing their ideals on their daughter.

"You know I can't argue with their decisions"

Ever since Mina was a child, her parents would always make her do the things she never wanted to do in the first place, wouldn't consider her opinions and reasons, all that Mina could do was comply. 

Fighting for herself from her parents was one of the things she hadn't manged to learn to do.

"You're not serious, Mina."

Mina's phone rang, showing her mother's contact photo on the screen "I need to take this" 

Mina went to the kitchen "Hi, mom" ... "Yes, I've packed my things". When she was about to lean on the counter, she heard the door suddenly opening and closing. _She must've used the bathroom._

After a 5 minute call with her mother, she went back to the living room only finding out that Jeongyeon wasn't done using the comfort room. 

Another 5 minutes passed and Jeongyeon still hasn't gotten out yet. That's unusual. She doesn't take this long. 

So Mina strode over to where the bathroom is and knocked on the door "Jeongyeon?" but no one answered, she tried calling out again "Jeongie? Are you there?" only silenced followed, Mina started getting worried. 

What is she doing "I'm coming in, okay?" She twists the doorknob and scanned the area, panic aroused in her knowing that there wasn't anybody there. 

She headed to the front door and couldn't find Jeongyeon's slippers anywhere. She tried to contact the blonde but she wasn't picking up. She immediately put on her shoes, as she was locking the door, leaving the house, she thought about where would the older woman go. To her home? No. To Nayeonie's? No.

Think Mina. Think.

Wait a minute. She stops at her tracks. _Think_.  
"That's it." She instantaneously sprinted to where Jeongyeon would always go when she has a lot to think of.

Jeongyeon was there, standing. Staring into the vast body of water in the distant. Her locks swayed to the movements of the wind, she heard Mina's steps towards her and looked that way with a nonchalant expression then slowly turned her attention back to where it was before.

Mina situated herself in front of Jeongyeon, 2 and a half feet away from her, still catching her breathe from the running. Once her breathing returned to normal. Jeongyeon diverted her gaze from the ocean and looked straight into the brown orbs of the person in front of her. It was Jeongyeon who broke the silence first. 

" _Goddamn_ your parents. I'll work, I'll pay for your needs and school fees. Stay" Her tone was a bit demanding.

Mina let out a faint giggle "Is that what you've been thinking about?"

"I'll take on multiple shifts"

"Be good to everyone, don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"I can sell some of my belongings!"

"Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone"

"You don't have to do anything, just _stay by my side!_ " Jeongyeon was desperate. At this point, she'd willingly give up everything, she'd make anyone, no matter his/her standing in society is, or even a whole nation her enemy just for Mina. But this is Mina's parents we're talking about, she can't fight them or else Mina would get sad and that's the very last thing she wants.

"You need to walk Nanan every now and then too, he's getting fat" That was random. Count on Mina to change the mood so sudden. 

They went quiet for a couple of seconds.

"It's your fault. You're the one spoiling him, giving him tons of treats"

"Well that's because you often forget to feed him, he's begging for you to give him food and what do you do? Nothing. He was even barking like crazy."

"That only happened _twice_ , Myoui. Are you accusing me of a bad owner? And besides, I was busy giving someone my full attention who happens to get cranky when I'm not listening to her blabbing about her new game"

"I do not get _cranky_!" Mina defended

"You threw a slipper at me and didn't talk to me after that for a day!" 

A moment passed. Both of them collecting their thoughts.

Jeongyeon let out a big sigh "I love you, you know. I always have, and I always will" She blurted out, doesn't hold back the crack in her voice, on the brink of breaking down. 

Mina smiled, lips pressed into a thin line before letting out the words "I know, that's why I wanted to spend my last day here with you" 

"Don't do this to me, Myoui" Jeongyeon's eyes started to prickle. She couldn't take the thought of Mina leaving her side. 

_"I love you too, Yoo Jeongyeon"_

All the possibilities of a favorable future with the brunette came crashing into the older woman, the thought of maybe marrying her and spending their whole lifetime together and things like having to arrive home from work and be greeted by your lovely wife and having vacations to different countries or just having ice cream dates and walking through parks on weekends are fading away into dusts, into nothingness. 

Jeongyeon's tears started flowing down her face like a river, never ending gushes of water rushing down a stream. She feels her whole body getting weak, losing strength as each second passes. Regardless of feeling so worn out, her face still looked collected. 

"Then don't go. _Please_ " Jeongyeon's voice hitched, her throat starting to hurt. Mina thought about how lucky she is being loved by someone like Jeongyeon.

Mina reached her hand to Jeongyeon's face and cupped both of her cheeks, "I have to" she used the pad of her thumbs to wipe away the drops of water coming out of the blonde's eyes. "I know it's hard for you, it is for me too, but I want you to try and live without me and move on, okay?" The brunette's eyes started to water and there was tears pouring down her cheeks. Never had she imagined Jeongyeon would be this crushed and melancholic, and it's all because of her. This isn't what she wanted for the older woman at all.

"What if I... can't? Or maybe I don't want to. _I don't think I can love anyone but you"_

Mina didn't have anything to say to that, it had warmed her insides but then that warmth changed into guilt, swirled at her stomach and clutched at her heart. How could she let something like this happen to Jeongyeon when all the older woman did for her was give her love and safety?

"I'm... _afraid_ " Jeongyeon continued, her lips are trembling. "I might never see you again" She uses the small amount left in her to moving her hands up and gripped the other girl's wrist, for dear life. The other placed on top of Mina's hand, touching it ever so softly as if it's the most precious thing she has ever laid her hands on. "Or touch you like this again" 

Jeongyeon closes her eyes, only focusing her senses on Mina's hold, like it's the only thing keeping her together and it's trying to bring the broken pieces back to their rightful places.

Mina pulled Jeongyeon's head towards her, letting their foreheads touch. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling and enjoying her probably last moments with the blonde that she knows she'll always keep close to her heart.

She heard the older woman speak once again "Mina?" They didn't move an inch from their places. The brunette answered with a hum. 

" _Will I ever see you again_?" Jeongyeon gulped

Mina doesn't know. _Will she?_ Knowing her parents, they won't concede to anything Mina would want that'll keep her away from reaching their expectations. But the love she has for Jeongyeon is unfathomable.

"I won't make any promises"

They both went back to Mina's house with Jeongyeon holding onto the younger girl's wrist, she was leading her with a bit of swiftness through street lighted concrete.

After they entered, the blonde turned back around and faced Mina

"I know you're tired, you need to sleep for your early flight tomorrow and I know this is selfish of me but can we _dance_?" She asked, pleading. Her eyes were still red from all the crying by the coastline. She looked so vulnerable. " _Just for a while"_

With an "Okay", they went straight to the rooftop.

Jeongyeon fished her phone from her pockets, played a melody, put it on repeat, and set it on the near table. 

She held the brunette ever so closely, her hand caressed the top of the younger girls head all the way to the tips of her hair, her other hand snaked around the back of Mina's waist and slightly gripped on the side.

While Mina bear hugged the taller woman, wrapping her hands around the chest, her face in the crevace of the blonde's neck, her head touched the side of the older girl's cheek.

They swayed harmonically with the music without uttering out a single word.

The moonlight shone upon them magnificently. It looked so surreal. 

Oh how they adored moments like this, where they just forget everything and anything, where it's just the two of them being in each other's company. They wanted time to stop and just stay like this forever but they know they can't have that so they relish every second at times like this.

It was now 12 am, as much as Mina would want to do this 'til sunrise, she also had a flight 5 hours from now. 

"Jeongyeon?" The latter only answered in hum. "Shall we head to bed now?"

Without any questions or contretemps from the blonde, they headed to Mina's bedroom.

That morning, Jeongyeon woke up with no one at the other bedside. 

She has never before in her life felt so cold as this.

[•••]

Mina was seated near the window on the airplane. 

She didn't wake Jeongyeon up.

 _It's better this way_ , Mina thought. She never made anything official with the older woman because she knows her parents would make her move away one day, she thought that it would be easier for the blonde to move on like this. 

It wasn't her intentions to make Jeongyeon fall in love with her, to make her give all her attention to the younger girl but being given the special treatment was intoxicating and Mina got addicted to it.

Jeongyeon did not deserve the immense pain she had bestowed upon her. 

It's selfish, she knows. She doesn't think she'll ever forgive herself for this foolish behaviour of hers. 

_Take care of yourself, love._

  
[•••]

  
For months, Jeongyeon was _restless_. She had a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning on her bed. Dark circles formed under her eyes. She would doze of by midnight and waking up in a cold sweat by 2am and wouldn't be able to get back into slumber anymore. 

She'd cry her eyes out, they would always be red from all those liquid dropping down her cheek. She didn't even mind calling _her_ , she thought that if she had time then she would have called first. All _her_ accounts were deactivated, must be the orders of the educational institution she applied on. _Fucking Idol things._

It _hurts_. 

Jeongyeon dreaded so much, everything, she was afraid, sometimes it was getting hard for her to breathe, she felt so wimpish, she was just a teenager, she _felt_ more than she could have handled.

After Mina left, it's like there was a hole in the middle of Jeongyeon's chest, an unbounded void, being so empty, unable to regenerate, it's longing, wanting, yearning for something it has lost.

Whenever Jeongyeon's friends are with her at school or visit her house to help in someway, they'd always wonder where did those bright, sparkly eyes go to? where did her smile disappear to? where did the Jeongyeon that they had meet with her lame-ass annoying pranks and jokes that came along with her weirdly hysterical laugh run off to?

The Jeongyeon they're seeing now is just dull and weary. She doesn't talk to them no more than just a word or two. It pained them to see her like this.

For the first two weeks after Mina's departure, Jeongyeon's loving parents were getting worried, they were always thankful to her friends for their visits and looking out for her. Of course, they knew that their daughter fell in love, they would always notice how her eyes would shine whenever she looks at Mina. She'd always be enthusiastic whenever she's telling a story regarding _her_ at the dining table. They were fine with it, _she was happy._ But they didn't expect her to leave. It enraged something inside them. _Hate_.

Every day they would ask their daughter "what's wrong?" "are you ok?" "do you wanna talk about it?" hoping she would open up and vent out a little pain. But all they got was "I'm fine", "Just tired from school", "It's nothing".

Every night, her mom would cook her favorite dishes. Her dad bought her new shirts, shorts, shoes. Hell, even a Xbox One S. They thought it would cheer their daughter up, well, _it didn't work_. 

How could it? Mina would always compliment her mother's cooking. And a Xbox? Mina would like that. Everything just revolves around the brunette. But now that she's gone, Jeongyeon's like a lost moon ever since, after the destruction of her world, she wanders into the darkness of the universe, defying all laws of gravity.

Could you blame her? The one who gave her strength to get through the day, the one who made life so much worth living, the one who put meaning and showed what love is and what joy it brings to you, left you in pieces.

Despite feeling like shit all the time, Jeongyeon still did her chores in the house, did all her projects, even started working at that bookstore near her house to distract her from her thoughts. Well that _worked_ (Please mind the sarcasm). 

At the pass of 10 months, her parents couldn't handle seeing their daughter in that state any longer. They needed back up. So they called her sisters, updated them about the situation.

At the thought of their youngest sister in such anguish, they'd get out of their ways and do anything just to get her out of it. 

So they did just that, after a year of rescheduling of agendas, photo shoots and meetings, making it match with Jeongyeon's schedule for school so that it will be favorable and would end up with them making time for their youngest. 

Strolling down parks, eating at various restaurants, even going hiking on weekends, watching fireworks, riding bikes, played cards at home, baked, went to cinemas, going to karaoke, swimming, movie nights, went to aquariums, visited a greenhouse, played at arcades. They tried all of those but Jeongyeon still wasn't amused, she would only smile when they took a photo. She would always look like she's thinking deeply, her gaze so far, her attention elsewhere.

No one made Jeongyeon as happy as she was with Mina, _they knew that._

But they hadn't anticipated that the greater the _cause_ , the more it has of an _effect_.

They didn't know what to do anymore, all of them were patient with Jeongyeon but one morning when Jeongyeon was about to leave for school, Seoyeon was in the living room watching television, beside her was Seungyeon on her phone scrolling through her timeline, her mother was was washing the dishes, her father was drinking his morning coffee when he suddenly blocked Jeongyeon's way towards to the front door, arms crossed in his chest, and roared out "We've been patient with you, young lady. We didn't push you, gave everything to you. Why are you still like that?" He was fuming looked at his daughter strongly in the eyes but at the same time endearingly. He wouldn't step out of the way unless he received something worthy.

" _What_?" Jeongyeon asked, not liking where this conversation is going. 

Her sisters looked at them, letting the scene unfold. Her mother stopped what she was doing, not interfering.

They too would like a _difference_

"You can't live like this forever, you need to stop" Her dad was directive, a bit annoyed. 

"I'm doing my responsibilities, my grades hadn't drop an inch. _What do you want from me?"_

"You're just like a _robot_ , moving according to it's manual, the banality you display is indecent"

Jeongyeon was getting impatient, she slightly raised her tone "What's so wrong with that?"

" _Everything_! You're _lifeless_! You're just functioning, you're not living your life, you used to be my cheerful and sprightful daughter."

" _Fine_. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll go see a movie with Nayeon later tonight"

Her dad closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand placed on the side of his hips as he let out a sigh. After that he looked at her daughter with endearing eyes this time, both hands placed on both sides of her shoulders, he squeezed it a little. 

He said the words with a gentle tone "It's been _3 years_ , we just hope you'll be more honest with us, try and shake that load off, so you can be happier and enjoy yourself on this journey and know we always have you're back, okay?"

She took in all his words, his sincerity "Okay, dad"

_Be good to everyone, don't cause any trouble, okay?_

[•••]

  
Jeongyeon scurried through hallways to her first class, plopped herself on her seat on the far corner of the room beside Nayeon who was looking at the reflection on her phone just in time as Prof Jinyoung enters the room

"You were almost late. That's new" Nayeon said, not giving a glance.

"Something just held me up"

The bunny toothed girl swiftly turned her head towards the blonde, she's dumbfounded, the phone that was once on her hand now on the table of her armchair. With furrowed eyebrows and in a rather loud voice, Nayeon blared out "Did you just _talk back_ to me!?" like it was the most unbelievable thing that could ever occur. And with that, all eyes of the whole classroom was on them including the teacher "Is there something wrong Ms. Im?"

"Oh. Uhm. No, _sir"_

"Then quiet yourself down and don't try to interrupt my class again" Professor Jinyoung glared at Nayeon then continued his uneventful 3 and a half hour of discussion.

12:17 pm

Nayeon and Jeongyeon trudged their way to the cafeteria, tired listening to what their Professor had prepared for them. As they entered the dining area, chattering and chortles of students invaded their ears, the smell of edible delicacies raided their nostrils.

They saw Momo and Jihyo seated at the table they usually eat their meal at and went their way over the two. Momo stuffed her face, as always, with the piles of grub on her plate, Jihyo on the other hand was only consuming a sandwich, Nayeon delved her hand into her bag and took out a container filled with salads of fresh greens. 

Jihyo, the considerate friend that she is handed over another sandwich to Jeongyeon, knowing how tiresome and energy draining Professor Jinyoung's Statistics and Probability lessons can be, she heard Nayeon complain about it almost all of the time. Jihyo understands that Jeongyeon doesn't want to stand in line to order her food and would rather not eat at all, so she took the initiative and bought her something to eat before the cafeteria gets crowded, their schedule for the mornings always ended early. _Lucky them._

As Jeongyeon reached out to take the bread filled with yakisoba, she muttered a "Thanks" to Jihyo, its like time stopped, Jihyo with her hands in the air, still in the exact position as when handing over the food but her eyes were bulging out, mouth a agape, Momo beside her displaying the same what-the-fuck-just-happened face and Nayeon across them not unfazed, but still had a shiver down her spine while side eyeing Jeongyeon who was beside her having a bite at the food in her hands. Jeongyeon thought if she had time freezing abilities at the scene. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Jihyo nudged Momo as a sign not to answer the question and gave a glance at Nayeon which the older girl understood and nodded her head as a response because clearly no one wants to ruin this change Jeongyeon was showing

Jihyo shook her head "No, it's nothing" she tried changing the topic "So, Nayeon, heard you were getting recruited by a company to model".

Momo joined in "That's surprising"

Nayeon, the narcissistic person that she is, responded in a boastful voice "What can I say, I am that irresistible" 

Momo and Jihyo rolled their eyes at their friend, they never could tolerate how egotistic Im Nayeon can be.

Jeongyeon teased " _Pfft_. Irresistibly insufferable"

Nayeon clearly offended " _Ya_!" smacking Jeongyeon's arm lightly. "You and your catatonically sulky ass better shut up"

"At least I'm not _as arrogant_ as you are" Jeongyeon stood up to get a napkin from beside the countertop of the canteen, just a few steps away from their table, to wipe the crumbs on the side of her mouth, leaving a fuming Nayeon behind

 _"The fuck_ did you just say to me?!" The bunny toothed girl shouted in an aggressive tone which caught the attention of a couple of people

Jeongyeon heard the of older woman shout as she walks further away from the group, shrugging it off. 

Momo put her hands in the air, cackling out of thrill, celebrating and chanting " _Jeongie's back!_ "

While Jihyo just stared at Jeongyeon's back, showing a wholehearted smile.

After lunch, Jihyo and Momo went to their respective classes. Nayeon and Jeongyeon needed a bathroom break, while they were heading out to their rooms, Jeongyeon asked "Hey, Nay. Do you want to see a movie later tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Why all of a sudden and _why me?_ "

"I kind of told my dad that we would and he'll definitely find out if we just lie our way out and you have a car"

Nayeon scoffed " _No kidding_ , he'll pass for a Detective, that's for sure. Pick you up at 7?"

Jeongyeon nodded

7:14 pm

Jeongyeon got in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt

"You're late, Im"

"You can't look this beautiful that easily, you know"

" _Barf_ " the blonde retorted, displaying a vomiting facial expression. 

"I could kick you out of this vehicle right this instant, Jeongyeon" Nayeon threatened, glaring at the other girl

8:19pm

"Why a horror movie?" Nayeon asked, looking quizzically at the blonde

"No romance. Love bad" Jeongyeon responded

"Okay, sis"

They were seated at the middle part of the theatre. Jeongyeon was sweating, she was covering up her face with the popcorn with her trembling hands to avoid seeing the grotesque film in front of her.

Scaredy cat, Nayeon thought.

"Hey, wanna bail?"

"No. The money we spent will be wasted"

"Don't be stubborn, Jeongyeon"

" _Fine_. Let's get out of here"

Jeongyeon hurriedly got out of the cinema first and was followed by a gasping Nayeon.

They were walking side by side to the parking lot. There weren't a lot of people around the area. The atmosphere became heavy and Nayeon couldn't take it anymore, gladly Jeongyeon spoke up

"I'm sorry if I ruined your night, Nay"

"It's fine. If anything, I'm _really happy_ about this"

"Why did you say that?" Jeongyeon was confused by the statement

"Jeong, ever since Mina left, all you ever did was go to school, go home and repeat. That isn't like you at all. You've changed, _drastically_ "

 _Mina_. Jeongyeon hasn't heard that name for so long. Not even her head. It sounded like it was the first time she had listened to it. 

Nayeon continued "We were happy when we found out that you took that job at that book store, we thought you were gonna go back to normal but we hoped too much and ended up being disappointed" The older girl walked closer to Jeongyeon and wrapped her arms, a little sob came out "I'm just so, so glad you're starting to move on now. You took so long, you know.

We really missed you, you dork

I missed you."

Jeongyeon said nothing after that. She was really an asshole for how she acted. If you got hurt, that doesn't mean you have the right to hurt the people around you too.

 _Moving on, huh_ , Jeongyeon thought.

10:04m

Nayeon drove to Jeongyeon's house to drop her off. No one said a thing through the way back, the only sound there was was coming out of the speakers. A comfortable ambience surrounded them, both girls weren't pressured to say something.

Jeongyeon had her temple glued on the window, looking at the blurred sight of lights and the darkness in between them that they were passing by.

It was dark inside the Maserati, it was hard to see but Nayeon didn't miss the hearty smile displayed in Jeongyeon's face.

When they reached Jeongyeon's home, the blonde got off the automobile but before she close the door, she spoke up 

"Thank you for tonight, Nayeon, _really_ "

Nayeon crookedly smiled "No problem, Jeong"

  
[•••]

  
For the past 8 months, Jeongyeon started getting better. No, she started feeling again. 

She got into baking and made it a hobby as well as experimenting on different blends of coffee. Her hair got long, she decided to cut it into a clipped bob and dyed it black.

 _Everything_ was okay. It feels like she's completely moved on.

3:49 pm

Since school was cancelled today because of a seminar. Her parents went to work, both of her sisters are doing their respective obligations so Jeongyeon's alone at home.

Her phones charging, she got tired from scrolling through her timeline all day. There aren't enough ingredients to bake anything and she didn't feel like going out either.

She never fancied watching T.V., she'd rather be on her phone or sleep all day and besides, everytime she doesn't have anything else to do, her parents are always occupying the T.V. watching boxing, cooking shows, or the news.

But currently, her parents aren't home, she saw every meme on her phone and she's too awake to fall asleep. So here she is, sitting in their living room sofa with Nanan beside her, sleeping. She was trying to find a good show to watch, when there, she passed a channel that portrayed a way too familiar face.

 _Her_.

She succeeded in acting. She did as her parents told her to be. And she—

_She's... kissing the lead male character..?_

Jeongyeon widened her eyes at the sight, she could hear her heart, that was almost completely healed, shattering into millions of pieces, torn scrap by scrap. It's like the time when she woke up alone in Mina's bed, no amount of pain has ever felt so agonizing or concentrated. It's like a giant hole was pummeled into her chest.

She wanted to cry, to _scream_. A portion of her wanted to end her life but that voice in her head won't let her.

_Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone._

She felt numb. She broke the remote in her hand, crushed it with her bare hand. She bit her bottom lip, there's blood rushing down from it. 

Her breathing was uneven, she was hyperventilating, her vision was getting blurry. beads of sweat trickling down her face, hands trembling, her heart was aching in her chest, it's palpitating. 

She _fainted_.

  
[•••] 

  
7:17 pm

The next thing she knew, she's laying on the hospital bed, her eyes slowly opened and scrunched at the ceiling and that blinding light.

She sat up and scanned the room. Empty. Just like the way she's feeling now.

The door opened and revealed Jihyo, her cinnamon hair tied up in a bun, wearing a hoodie, ripped acid jeans and New Balance 247 classic sneakers. She's holding a mug with hot water in her hand.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" The younger woman strode towards the bedside table

The blonde didn't answer nor spared a glance, she continued staring at her hands draped on top of her sheet covered legs. Her mind replaying the scene she saw earlier on television.

"The doctors said you hyperventilated because you panicked or felt anxious, which caused you to faint"

Jihyo placed the cup on the table and took a seat beside Jeongyeon on the bed 

"I went to your house earlier to return the book I borrowed last month and saw that you were watching her recent drama" 

Jeongyeon gripped the sheets

 _How utterly stupid of me to have the slightest hope that she'd come back,_ Jeongyeon thought.

Why would she even? There wasn't anything they sanctioned on, they weren't even a thing, maybe they weren't real at all, that it was all just a wishful dream. It all just ended without even starting. Plus, she's famous now, awarded many times, overall power as a celebrity. No doubt has a lot of fans and suitors, _God_ , maybe even a private lover.

_"You still love her so much, don't you?"_

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her. She covered both her eyes with one hand, the other still gripping the sheets. 

There in the hospital bed, wrapped in Jihyo's embrace, the younger girl placed her chin on the top of the other girls head, mumbling words of assurance, stroking her hair gently.

Jeongyeon _weeps._

[•••]

8:44 pm

Jeongyeon got discharged from the hospital and she and her parents were headed back to their house in their family car. Jihyo left the hospital the same time the Yoos took their leave after receiving words of gratitude from the married couple for taking care of Jeongyeon in their absence.

In the rear view mirror, Jeonyeon's dad could see her daughter's eyes under the street lights they were passing by, those eyes that remind him of the lifelessness he has seen before.

Her dad's clutch on the steering wheel tightened. He knew where this was going and he did not like it _one bit._

  
[•••]

  
Jeongyeon graduated. The four of them did.

She opened a cafe just several meters from their house, a 15 minute walk, it's something she always wanted to do, the neighbourhood didn't have one so she saw this as an opportunity. She bought a somewhat-cramped-from someone-else's-perspective area but for her it's pleasantly-feels-just-right. The place didn't have any furniture nor equipments but the walls were painted all white. She spent all her savings and had a little help from Seungyeon and her parents to make her idea into a reality, _ok maybe not a little, a lot perhaps?_ Well, let's just say that it would be enough money to provide for your practical needs til you're almost 30 years old.

There was a University not so far away, it's also near a thriving entertainment company where Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo coincidentally worked at, Nayeon continued modelling, Momo is a dance instructor and Jihyo worked as a manager and a vocal tutor. 

Well, guess the four of them are stuck together.

Jeongyeon designed the place by herself. 

The exterior had painted brick walls with two massive windows, both painted with the store's signage " _Yoo Cafe_ " and in between them was a black glazed door, a hanging painted plywood with a drawing of cute steaming cup of coffee situated above the door on the right side, and there was a metal chime hanging to indicate if someone came in. 

The interior had a classic design. To the right side, there was 3 case windows with off white curtains, and four sets of 4 seater rectangular dining table beside the walls, maple wood table surface and it's legs were metal with dark oak chairs and tan colored cushions

In the middle was a waist high brick wall, planted on top of it were ferns. Both side of the wall were sets of 2 seaters.

To the left, you could see the bar, in the middle part of it was a glass showcase that contained varieties of pastries that the store offered.

It had ceiling mounted lights radiating a warm white, framed aesthetic shots and sayings hanging on the wall. 

The cafe didn't really get popular through Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo's recommendation to their co-workers (well, _partially_ ). It got popular mainly because of the products they serve, Jeongyeon's famous cafe latte, made with Breville BES870XL Barista Express Espresso Machine, high-quality coffee beans, and whole milk; Of course, their best seller strawberry shortcake, courtesy of Chaeyoung. 

While Jeongyeon was working at that library, she used the chance to gather information about coffees, the thickness or heaviness, the tangines, the flavor, and the aroma that it gives; and how to get the perfect flakiness, tenderness, lightness of a good pastry as well as it's size, shape, color and texture. Guess it all paid off.

And there's the _employees_.

Sana, that bubbly ball of sunshine works as a waitress that would make the customers want to come back over and over again to see the Japanese. A bit clumsy, chipped a cup or two or maybe a dozen, and broke some plates after another _and another and another after that and then another..._ (Jeongyeon should really assign her to a different area of work in the café). 

Chaengyoung graduated Culinary, she works in the kitchen baking and sometimes helping her Jeongyeonnie out with the beverages if the place gets packed. She'd crack one of those uncle jokes here and there, Tzuyu would roll her eyes and Sana would fake a laugh.

Tzuyu, working as the cashier, the heart throb of the town, you can't help but love her. Sometimes the line would get lengthy, not because of the youngest's incompetence, no, she was actually proficient, the problem was the customers, taking so _damn_ long to order, especially the men.

The Taiwanese might be savage sometimes, _makes you wanna bury yourself in a whole for your whole life because of her comments_ but you know, she's a good person. 

Tzuyu once said that Chaeyoung's drawings were trash and worthless and the small bean didn't show up to work for a whole week, Jeongyeon had to get up extra early in the morning to arrange the ingredients and materials in the café and had to bake the pastries, she was really tired from all the workload and had to close up the shop for three days to get some rest and also to reconcile her employees. She had Sana go convince Chaeyoung to come back and made Tzuyu apologise to her. It all worked out in the end.

_Where did Jeongyeon get these people anyway._

And of course, the customers would be all over the barista, the owner herself, her cold dark gaze, those broad shoulders, that sharp jawline, and the way her hands move ever so gently but with efficiency in making their ordered drinks. 

They never asked Jeongyeon why she was like that, they're not complaining, no. They were just concerned and thought that she must have gone through something terrible to make her that way. Nayeon, Momo and Jihyo were regulars at the café, they seemed close to Jeongyeon so Sana, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu asked them, they know it isn't their business and they shouldn't meddle in other people's lives but Jeongyeon has grown on them, they looks up to her, how she manages the café, how intimidating she is, how she shows equity to others. 

They found out what happened and understood Jeongyeon's situation.

_Everyone carries the weight of the world in a different way after all._

[•••]

Jeongyeon decided to walk to work today. Most of the time she'd sleep in and just take her Porsche Panamera. She had Nanan on a leash with her, she would coop her up in the break room, the girls at the café liked to play with Nanan whenever they had their spare time. Especially Tzuyu. Sana once caught her baby-talking the pooch, she had it recorded on her phone and used it to tease the youngest all the time but it never got in the way for her love in dogs, she still played with Nanan and often brought Gucci along too. 

Jeongyeon was passing the seashore on her way when Nanan started to bark, loudly, like she found someone she knew. The poodle hustled in Jeongyeon's loose grip which the blonde lost her clutch on the leash. Nanan started to run off to a girl. The girl had her back facing the horizon, she had long wavy blonde locks and in a sky blue above the knee blouson dress, both her sandals in her left hand, she was staring at her feet, getting buried in the sand as the waves pulls and pushes them back again.

"Nanan!" Jeongyeon called out to her pet but to her dismay, her pet ignored it and kept on barking at the girl.

The latter wiped her head to the familiar voice.

" _M-mina_?" Jeongyeon couldn't believe what she was seeing. It's not possible, Jeongyeon thought. Was her eyes deceiving her? Has she perceived the girl she was seeing now as someone else? No, _she didn't_ , she'd recognized those skinny legs, glistening hair, small waist anywhere. 

She had a lot of thoughts running through her head regardless, her feet instinctively moved and ran towards the other girl, didn't care that her slacks and leather shoes would get wet, didn't care that Chaeyoung and Dahyun would get mad at her for showing up late, didn't care what other people might think. All that matters is...

" _You're back!_ " Jeongyeon quickly pulled Mina into a tight embrace, it felt so new yet so familiar all at once. " _You're back. You're back. You're back_ "

It's quite funny actually, after all these years, Mina still had this effect on her.

Mina let out a giggle "It's good to see you again too, Jeongyeon" Her voice light and cheery

This moment was long overdue. Those years of yearning and longing, being so empty inside but still kept on going forward lead to this very instant.

It felt nostalgic. 

Warm winds brushed at their skins. The sea soaking their feet. Being in the embrace of your other half. It was serene. It was tranquil. It was—

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be filming or something?"

"Way to kill the mood, _loser_ " Mina rolls her eyes "Those couldn't even be in the top 20 what-to-ask-the-love-of-your-life-after-she-gets-back-from-overseas list" 

"I—" Before Jeongyeon could even say anything else, Mina interjects " _Aren't you mad_?" crestfallen but still firm and collected.

Jeongyeon was a bit fazed by the sudden mood swing nevertheless, stares at Mina adoringly, with eyes full of fondness and affection. "Why should I be?"

"I left you"

"But you came back"

"That still doesn't justify the pain I put upon you"

"Then be with me. This time, stay. _Forever_ "

_I won't let you go this time._

_I won't leave your side again._

They made silent promises to themselves. The two of them not willing to be put apart by any means.

Mina chuckled at the remark, her insides swelled with joy "Sappy as always" 

"Just for you, darling"

"I'm jobless now by the way. I terminated my contract" 

"Work at my café then. You'll love the girl's company" Jeongyeon offered. Maybe she'll make her a waitress, that'll surely reel in customers.

"You're just using my popularity to your advantage" 

_Oops_.

"I am unwilling to deny the statement but also fully unwilling to agree with it" Jeongyeon defended. "What did your parents tell you?"

"Let's just say they didn't like what I did."

"Wait. When did you arrive? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The older woman wondered, her eyebrows furrowed

"Just an hour ago, I missed this scenery so I came here first and besides, I wasn't ready to face you yet, I didn't know what to say but I forgot how easy this actually was" Mina was right. This was easy. Like it always has.

"We have a lot to catch up on"

"It's fine. We have all the time in the world" 

Nanan was still barking, wanting her presence to be acknowledged. She didn't go into the water, just stayed in dry land.

Mina looks over Jeongyeon's shoulder "She looks fit and seems like she missed me" The youngest showed a proud, sly grin

Jeongyeon shrugged her shoulders "I keep my promises and she misses your treats more, trust me"

With that, Jeongyeon reached down and crashed her lips on Mina's own, it was fervent. Both of them waited so long for this. And it was fulfilling, like all of the things they were painfully looking for were found and it was in shallow waters.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it people! :> Hope you liked it
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! 
> 
> And please  
> Gimme, gimme love  
> Gimme, gimme love  
> Gimme, gimme love  
> (It's stuck in my head, I swear.)
> 
> Next fanfic: To let yourself be loved || Jeongmi
> 
> It's not as long as this one but I hope to see you there! 


End file.
